Mallow
Mallow belongs to Ponypuppeh09. Please so not use her without permission please. She is Pony's very first oc and she treasures her very dearly. She is as sweet as can be, but when ticked off, she blows! Mallow loves to chill out with her friends and her sisters, Everest and Silverado. She loves to hang out with her pup pals, Rockette, Skye, and Marionette. She likes to get wet and wild with her crush, Zuma. She even loves to mingle with other creatures. She often gets ticked off at Shanae, who thinks that she can get away with anything she wants and do whatever she wants. She even gets mad at Alex, but has a light spot for him, and does let him off easy, since he's young. She has a caring spot for her Paw Patrol friends. She looks up to Everest for inspiration, seeing that she is also a snow rescue dog. Once her pups are born after her marriage with Zuma, her mother instinct kicks in and lets others know to back off of her family and friends. After birth, she was living with her father and Everest. As far as she knew, her mother died 2 hours after her birth, which her father blames her for. Everest shortly disappeared, leaving her with her father until he died. Making her way toward Jake's Mountain, she lived there and then met Shallot and Dynamic. She lived with the two brothers until she started to fall in love with Shallot, and then causing Dynamic to grow jealous. While he was jealous, he quickly became enraged and trued to get rid of Mallow. When the two of them started to dtae, it wasn't long before Mallow and Shallot wanted to have puppies, and thats when Dynamic had it. He caused Evergreen to flea by sending cold harsh threats at her, leaving the two heading back out to the icy tundra. After a while of living on Jake's Mountain, she got hit in the head with a huge tree branch, causing her to black out in Pups and the Snow Pup. When she was found, half-covered in snow, she glanced into the dog who found her eyes. It was Zuma! They were all celebrating after a mission dealing with polar bears. Zuma, Rocky, and Chase had brought her back toward the lookout. Marshall warmed her, she was fed, and she was welcomed to stay there as long as she wanted. Everest was shocked to see her sister after all those years,and was soon called on a mission and thats when an incident had happened, and she rode with Ryder up to the mountains. Everest 's paw got stuck under snow bolders, and she cleared the snow boulders, thus being excepted in the Paw Patrol. After her acceptance, she starts dating Zuma, after 3 years of dating, they get married and have four puppies, Coral, Blu, Nyla, and Alexsis. 4 days later, Chase and Skye have their own pups, Justice, Starlight, and Izzy. And on the same day, Marine and Rocky have their own pups, Yui and Roxie. A day after that, Silverado and Rubble give birth to Tazz, and adopt Syrus. Marshall and Rockette fall in love and have a puppy Cheryl Basic: She's got black fur and on her face, and body. She has dark gray belly fur and paws on all fours. Her eyes are a light cauliflower color. Her pup tage has two mountains with snowy moutain peaks. Uniform: In uniform style she has a darkish-lightish blue suit with aqua blu fluff on the trim of the front sleeves and the end of the suit. She has an aqua blue pup-pack and icy blue pockets on the pup-pack. The same style for the vest is repeated on her hat. ▪Snow Shovel ▪Snowboard ▪Ice drill (for pulverizing hard-to-crack ice) ▪2 blankets ▪2 Hot Cocoa cups (for cold and thirsty rescue patients) She has a snow mobile capable of gliding on ice. It can also go over rough snow with its two snow wheels and is equipped with a salt dispencer for melting ice. Controls Red/Green: On/Off Yellow Button: Lights Orange Button : Radio White Button: Salt dispencer (for melting ice) Silver Button: HUGE snow shovel Wheel: Steering direction Lever (red): Shovel Position Manager Lever (yellow): Wheel Position Manager Black Button: Switch between wheels/skis. Heights, being buried (comes from being hit in the head and blacking out) and Sucker punches(basically being hut without knowing) Thats pretty much it, so there!in progress * in progress Category:Females Category:Pups [fanon Category: Characters